Im Auge des Betrachters
by Tasare
Summary: Eine Intrige und ein uneheliches Kind können Garaks Karriere beim OO nichts anhaben. Jahre später erkennt er, dass alles ganz anders war.


TITEL: Im Auge des Betrachters  
AUTOR: Tasare  
PERSONEN: Garak  
HANDLUNG: Eine Intrige und ein uneheliches Kind können Garaks Karriere beim OO nichts anhaben. Jahre später erkennt er, dass alles ganz anders war.  
DISCLAIMER: Das Star Trek Universum und alle Personen, die es bewohnen gehören Paramount/Viacom. Diese Story ist lediglich ein Stück kurzweiliger Unterhaltung und vollkommen unkommerziell  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................  


_The repent-epic is the most elegant form in cardassian literature_

**Im Auge des Betrachters**  


_"Truth, like beauty, lies in the eyes of the beholder" - Garak_

  
Garak fixierte den Rest von Kanar in seinem Glas. Er begann, die Wirkung des Alkohols stärker zu spüren, und seine Hand fasste das Glas fester. Entschlossen trank er den letzten Schluck. Dann erhob er sich. Für einen kurzen Moment stellte sich ein leichter Schwindel ein, der jedoch sogleich wieder verflog. Plötzlich überkam ihn ein Gefühl von unbändiger Wut. Mit aller Kraft schleuderte er das Glas gegen die Wand seines Quartiers, wo es zerbarst. Einen Moment starrte Elim Garak auf die Scherben, die auf den Boden gefallen waren. Dann ging er in die Schlafeinheit.  
  
//-\\-//-\\//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//  
  
"Das kann unmöglich Dein Ernst sein!" Elim Garak sah seinen Freund ungläubig an.  
"Es ist so, Elim. Sie hat es mir im Vertrauen gesagt - sie sollte es besser wissen. Ich musste ihr schwören, Dir nichts zu sagen. Ich denke, sie hat Angst."  
"Und allen Grund dazu, wenn sie die Wahrheit sagt."  
Kotan Dejar sah Garak gespannt an. "Was wirst Du tun?"  
Garak zuckte mit den Schultern und trat an das Fenster seines Büros. "Ich werde etwas unternehmen müssen. Wenn Tain davon erfährt. Eine solche Schwäche kann ich mir nicht leisten!"  
"Dann wirst Du das Kind töten?"  
"Ich werde überprüfen, ob sie die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Falls ja." Garak ließ den Satz unbeendet. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er tun würde, wenn sich herausstellte, dass seine ehemalige Geliebte ein uneheliches Kind von ihm zur Welt gebracht hatte. Allerdings erklärte das, warum sie die Beziehung so plötzlich beendet hatte. Dieser Auftrag auf Bajor war ihr möglicherweise nicht so ungelegen gekommen, wie sie behauptet hatte - vielleicht hatte sie ihn sogar selbst angefordert. Nun, er würde das herausfinden.  
Er drehte sich wieder zu Dejar und setzte ein nichtssagendes Lächeln auf, obwohl er wusste, dass er Kotan damit nicht täuschen konnte. Sie waren schon so lange befreundet, dass jeder die kleinen Tricks des anderen kannte.  
"Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Wo hast Du sie getroffen? In Dakur?"  
Kotan Dejar nickte. "In der Hauptstadt der Provinz. Sie hat mir keine Adresse gegeben, aber das wird wohl kaum ein Problem für Dich sein!"  
Garak schnaubte zustimmend. "Allerdings nicht. Ich danke Dir, Kotan, dass Du Deinen Schwur gegenüber Linaya gebrochen hast."  
Kotan Dejar lächelte. "Deine Karriere war mir wichtiger - schließlich hängt meine zu einem guten Teil von ihr ab!"  
Garak enthielt sich eines Kommentars und lächelte vielsagend.  
"Ich muss jetzt los. Wir sehen uns!"  
"Ich kontaktiere Dich, bevor ich nach Bajor aufbreche."  
Dejar nickte und verließ Garaks Büro. Dieser trat zurück an das Fenster und sah hinaus. Der Gedanke, nach Bajor zu gehen und seine Geschäfte auf Cardassia Prime unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen, gefiel Garak gar nicht.  
In Gedanken rechnete er nach, das Kind musste jetzt etwa ein Jahr alt sein. Es sah Linaya gar nicht ähnlich, das Kind am Leben zu lassen. Sie hatte immer gesagt, sie wolle keine Familie. Sie war eine typische Agentin des Obsidian Orders - ihre Karriere war das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben. Eine Sichtweise, die er teilte. Nur deshalb hatte ihre Beziehung so lange gehalten. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie ihre Meinung einfach geändert hatte. Andererseits schien es ihm genauso unwahrscheinlich, dass sie zufällig schwanger geworden war. Sie hatte immer Wert auf sichere Verhütung gelegt - nicht zuletzt, weil sie aus einer sehr fruchtbaren Familie kam. Und er selbst hatte keine seiner Injektionen versäumt. Wie also hatte sie überhaupt schwanger werden können? Und wie konnte sie sicher sein, dass er der Vater war?  
Womöglich hatten sich nur ihre Loyalitäten geändert, so dass sie nun Gerüchte streute, um ihn bei Tain in Misskredit zu bringen? Womöglich gab es gar kein Kind?  
Garak schüttelte den Kopf und trat vom Fenster zurück. Er würde das alles nur klären können, wenn er nach Bajor flog und Linaya und das Kind aufsuchte.  
  
//-\\-//-\\//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//  
  
Elim Garak ging durch die Straßen der Hauptstadt der Tozhat-Provinz. Nicht in Dakur, wo Kotan sie getroffen hatte - oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, sie ihn - sondern in Tozhat hatte er Linaya gefunden. Nachdem er sowohl Dakur als auch Recantha nach Spuren abgesucht hatte. Aber er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Linaya Nevek war eine der besten Agenten des Ordens, oder zumindest war sie das gewesen. Sie wusste, wie man sich verhalten musste, wenn man nicht gefunden werden wollte. Aber letztendlich war es ihm gelungen, ihren Aufenthaltsort ausfindig zu machen.  
Garak kniff die Augen zusammen. Das helle Sonnenlicht auf Bajor begann zu schmerzen, aber er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Er trat in den Eingang eines bajoranischen Hauses und klopfte an die Tür. Als sie sich öffnete sah er in das vertraute Gesicht seiner ehemaligen Freundin. Allerdings schien sie nicht im mindesten überrascht zu sein.  
"So, da bist Du also!" Sie trat zur Seite, so dass er eintreten konnte.  
"Offensichtlich hast Du mich erwartet."  
Sie wies auf eine Tür - zur Wohneinheit, wie Garak feststellte, als er hindurch ging - bevor sie antwortete.  
"Ich wusste, dass Du früher oder später kommen würdest, nachdem Dejar Dich über unser Treffen informiert hatte."  
Garak verbarg seine Überraschung. "Ich hatte keine Wahl!"  
"Nein, die hattest Du nicht." Sie wies auf ihr Sofa. "Setz Dich! Möchtest Du etwas trinken?"  
"Wasser."  
Garak setzte sich und beobachtete Linaya, die Wasser aus einer Karaffe in ein Glas goss. Rein äußerlich hatte sie sich nicht verändert. Es gab nichts, das auf eine Schwangerschaft hinwies. Sollte etwa seine Vermutung, dass es sich nur um Gerüchte handelte, richtig sein? Er beschloss, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. "Und? Stimmt es, was Dejar mir erzählt hat?"  
Linaya nickte. "Ja, es stimmt."  
Garak atmete aus. "Und wie ist das möglich?"  
"Ich weiß, was du meinst!" Linaya nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. "Es wird Dir nicht gefallen."  
"Es gefällt mir schon jetzt nicht!" Garaks Stimme klang scharf. "Ich frage mich, wie Du schwanger werden konntest, obwohl wir beide Maßnahmen ergriffen haben, um das zu verhindern. Ich halte es für unwahrscheinlich, dass die Methoden bei uns beiden versagt haben."  
"Sie haben nicht versagt - nicht im eigentlichen Sinne. Es wurde dafür gesorgt, dass sie wirkungslos sind."  
Garak sah sie verblüfft an. "Und wer soll das getan haben?"  
"Tain!"  
Garak war überrascht. Warum sollte Tain das tun? Andererseits war es ihm durchaus zuzutrauen. Er sah Linaya an und wartete ihre Erklärung ab.  
"Nachdem ich festgestellt hatte, dass ich schwanger war, bekam ich eine Nachricht von Tain. Er sagte, er wüsste Bescheid, und er wolle mir helfen. Er hat mir den Auftrag auf Bajor verschafft."  
Garak ließ sich nicht anmerken, was er dachte. "Er wollte Dir helfen?"  
"Zuerst dachte ich, dass er nur herausgefunden hatte, was geschehen war, und mich nach Bajor geschickt hat, um Dich mit dem Kind unter Druck zu setzten."  
"Was offenbar ja auch seine Absicht war."  
Linaya nickte. "Dann habe ich mit ein paar Informanten gesprochen, und mit meiner Ärztin. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass es kein Zufall war, dass ich schwanger wurde. Ich habe natürlich keinen Beweis dafür, dass Tain dahinter steckt, aber es scheint mir sehr wahrscheinlich. Unser beider Injektionen wurden manipuliert, über Monate, so dass wir beide fruchtbar waren. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wer die Motivation und die Möglichkeiten hat, das durchzuführen."  
".außer Tain."  
"Richtig. Ich denke, er hat Dir eine Falle gestellt."  
"So sieht es aus."  
Linaya sah ihn abschätzend an. "Was wirst Du tun?"  
Dieselbe Frage hatte sich Garak wieder und wieder selbst gestellt, seit Kotan ihn informiert hatte. Was würde er tun? Wenn er dem Credo seiner Lebenseinstellung - und damit Tain - treu blieb, dann musste er das Kind töten. Das war die Prüfung, die Tain ihm auferlegt hatte. Aber konnte er das tun? Konnte er sein eigenes Kind töten? Es war keine Frage, hätte er von der Schwangerschaft erfahren, als Linaya noch auf Cardassia war, wäre sie bereits tot. Er hätte nicht gezögert sie zu töten, bevor das Kind geboren wurde. Aber ein Kleinkind zu töten, war etwas anderes. Noch dazu sein eigenes Kind, das offenbar die Wiederholung seiner eigenen Kindheit war. Er fühlte eine tiefe Sympathie für dieses Kind, das er nicht einmal kannte. Aber wenn er es nicht tötete, war seine Karriere beendet, soviel stand fest. Tain zwang ihn, die Schwäche auszugleichen, die er sich selbst gestattet hatte. Tain hatte seinen Sohn nicht getötet. Deshalb musste Garak es jetzt tun. Ihm blieb keinen Wahl.  
"Mir bleibt keine Wahl." Er wiederholte seinen Gedanken laut. "Wo ist das Kind?"  
Linaya lächelte. "Sie ist nicht hier."  
Es war also ein Mädchen.  
"Das habe ich mir gedacht. Deswegen frage ich Dich!"  
Linaya lachte auf. "Du erwartest, dass ich Dich zu meinem Kind führe, damit Du es töten kannst?"  
Garak erhob sich und sah seine ehemalige Geliebte streng an. "Du weißt doch, wie die Dinge stehen! Wir sind benutzt worden. Was wird aus Dir, mit einem unehelichen Kind?"  
Linaya erhob sich ebenfalls, sie wirkte wütend. "Das ist mir egal! Meine Karriere ist schon jetzt vorbei! Ich lasse nicht zu, das Du mir auch noch mein Kind nimmst!"  
Garak fühlte, wie er ebenfalls wütend wurde. Aber er kannte Linaya zu gut, um sich auf eine Argumentation einzulassen. Er trat zwei Schritte vor, so dass er direkt vor ihr stand. "Wir werden sehen, Linaya. Ich werde sie schon finden!" Dann ging er zur Tür.  
"Das wirst Du nicht, Elim!"  
Doch er beachtete sie nicht.  
  
//-\\-//-\\//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//  
  
Elim Garak betrat die Wohneinheit seines Appartements und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. In den vergangenen Tagen hatten sich die Ereignisse überschlagen. Erst hatte er die Suche nach seiner Tochter abbrechen müssen. Er hatte die gesamte Tozhat-Provinz durchkämmt, doch Linaya und das Kind hatten die Provinz offenbar verlassen. Dann hatte er begonnen in Ilvian nach ihnen zu suchen - ohne Erfolg. Jetzt hatte er endlich einen Hinweis bekommen. Ein Glinn, der Linaya Nevek mit einem Kleinkind in Lenar gesehen haben wollte. Nach Wochen der erste Hinweis - aber zu spät. Am selben Tag hatte er eine dringende Nachricht von Kotan Dejar erhalten.  
Garak erhob sich wieder und holte eine Flasche Kanar aus seinem Vorratsraum. Er goss sich ein Glas ein und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Kotan hatte ihn informiert, dass die Dinge auf Cardassia kurz vor der Eskalation standen. Seine Feinde hatten eine Intrige inszeniert, die Garak kaum einen Rettungsweg offen ließ. Also hatte er Bajor Hals über Kopf verlassen, hatte die Suche nach seiner Tochter abgebrochen und war nach Cardassia geflogen. Dann hatte er alle Hände voll damit zu tun gehabt, den Schaden zu begrenzen. Er hatte seine Widersacher entlarvt und neutralisiert. Entweder hatte er sie massiv unter Druck gesetzt, oder getötet. Letzteres galt auch für Kotan Dejar.  
Garak leerte sein Glas und goss sich erneut ein. Es hatte ihn überrascht, dass sein treuster Freund zu den Intriganten gehört hatte. Der Ausflug nach Bajor erschien dadurch in einem völlig neuen Licht. Immerhin war es Kotan gewesen, der ihm von Linaya erzählt hatte.  
Wie auch immer. Er hatte das Schlimmste verhindert. Tain hatte nicht erfahren, dass er unautorisiert Aktionen durchgeführt hatte, die Tain niemals gebilligt hätte. Aber er hatte die Intrige nicht vollständig verbergen können. Es hatte eine hässliche Auseinandersetzung mit Tain gegeben, bei der es auch um das Kind gegangen war. Garak hatte Tain mit Linayas Theorie konfrontiert und daraufhin eine andere gehört. Laut Tain hatte Linaya ihre Schwangerschaft geplant, Garaks Injektionen manipuliert und war tatsächlich schwanger geworden. Tain war ihr auf die Schliche gekommen und hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie das Kind verlor. Dann hatte er ihrer Karriere einen Dämpfer verpasst und sie nach Bajor geschickt. Was ebenfalls erklärte, warum sie Dejar bei seiner Intrige geholfen hatte.  
Nach diesem Gespräch mit Tain war Garak überzeugt, dass es kein Kind auf Bajor gab. Und niemals gegeben hatte. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kanar. Er war froh, dass es so war. Ein uneheliches Kind war eine Schwäche, die er sich nicht leisten konnte - genau wie Tain. Er hatte sich entschieden. Er wollte eine glänzende Karriere beim Obsidian Order. Das hieß: keine Ehe. Aber es hieß vor allem: keine Kinder! Und diese Karriere wäre um ein Haar zuende gewesen. Das Ausmaß dieser Intrige hatte ihn geschockt. Sein bester Freund. Seine ehemalige Geliebte.  
Garak fixierte den Rest von Kanar in seinem Glas. Er begann, die Wirkung des Alkohols stärker zu spüren, und seine Hand fasste das Glas fester. Entschlossen trank er den letzten Schluck. Dann erhob er sich. Für einen kurzen Moment stellte sich ein leichter Schwindel ein, der jedoch sogleich wieder verflog. Plötzlich überkam ihn ein Gefühl von unbändiger Wut. Mit aller Kraft schleuderte er das Glas gegen die Wand seines Appartements, wo es zerbarst. Einen Moment starrte Elim Garak auf die Scherben, die auf den Boden gefallen waren. Dann ging er in die Schlafeinheit.  
  
//-\\-//-\\//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\-//-\\  
  
"Das wären Tausende von Akten!"  
"Zehntausende, genaugenommen!" Garak sah zu Bashir und erhob sich. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er das Mädchen, dass sich unbemerkt genähert hatte. Sie mochte vielleicht zwölf Jahre alt sein. Ihr lila Kleid betonte ihre helle, gräuliche Haut. Er hörte, wie sie ihn fragte, ob er gekommen war, um sie zurück nach Cardassia zu bringen. Ihre Stimme war die Stimme ihrer Mutter. Und ihr Gesicht.  
"Ich fürchte nicht, Kind!" Schnell ging er an ihr vorbei, in Richtung des Ausgangs. Seine Stimme zitterte, als er mit der Praktikantin sprach.  
In seinem Quartier rief Garak sich die kurze Begegnung in Erinnerung. Die Kleine war ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. In den Aufzeichnungen, die er und Dr. Bashir mitgebracht hatten, hatte er ihren Namen gefunden. Asha. Asha Nevek. Es gab keinen Zweifel.  
Garak seufzte, als er an die Ereignisse elf Jahre zuvor dachte und goss sich ein Glas Kanar ein. Er war so sicher gewesen, dass alles gelogen gewesen war. Dass es nie ein Kind gegeben hatte. Doch die kurze Begegnung in der Tozhat-Provinz hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt. Er hatte eine Tochter und er konnte es nicht leugnen. Wie auch immer es dazu gekommen war - er würde wahrscheinlich nie erfahren, wer Linayas Schwangerschaft herbeigeführt hatte, wer den Plan erdacht hatte, und wer nur hatte profitieren wollen.  
Garak leerte sein Glas und goss sich erneut ein. Asha hatte all die Jahre ohne sein Wissen auf Bajor gelebt. Sehr zurückgezogen, bei ihrer Mutter. Vor fünf Jahren war sie von einem Bajoraner in das Tozhat Resettlement Centre gebracht worden. Kurz zuvor war ihre Mutter bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Ein sehr zweifelhafter Unfall. Offiziell hatte er als Anschlag des bajoranischen Widerstandes gegolten, aber für einen Agenten des Obsidian Orders war die Handschrift des Ordens deutlich erkennbar gewesen. Außer Linaya waren zwei weitere cardassianische Zivilisten gestorben, trotzdem zweifelte Garak nicht daran, dass der Anschlag Linaya Nevek gegolten hatte. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer.  
Er nahm einen Schluck Kanar und rief sich das Gesicht seiner Tochter in Erinnerung. Sie war das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter. Sie war wunderschön! Sie verdiente besseres, als auf Bajor aufzuwachsen. Sie gehörte nach Cardassia, genau wie die anderen Waisen - nur dass sie keine war!  
In Gedanken ging Garak absurde Möglichkeiten durch. Er konnte sie zu Mila schicken, und sie im Haus ihrer Großeltern aufwachsen lassen. Garak lachte auf. Ja, sicher. Damit konnte er seine Rückkehr nach Cardassia vergessen. Und mit dieser Schlussfolgerung endete jede Überlegung. Es half nichts, es gab keinen Ausweg. Wie auch immer er Vater einer Tochter geworden war, er würde es wahrscheinlich nie herausfinden. Genauso wenig, wie er seine Tochter wiedersehen würde.  
Garak fixierte den Rest von Kanar in seinem Glas. Er begann, die Wirkung des Alkohols stärker zu spüren, und seine Hand fasste das Glas fester. Entschlossen trank er den letzten Schluck. Dann erhob er sich. Für einen kurzen Moment stellte sich ein leichter Schwindel ein, der jedoch sogleich wieder verflog. Plötzlich überkam ihn ein Gefühl von unbändiger Wut. Mit aller Kraft schleuderte er das Glas gegen die Wand seines Quartiers, wo es zerbarst. Einen Moment starrte Elim Garak auf die Scherben, die auf den Boden gefallen waren. Dann ging er in die Schlafeinheit.  
  



End file.
